


What You Gotta Do

by Jemisard



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: Tina finds out that at least once, Todd did what he had to to get the cash he needed. And she gets that sometimes, life's that way.





	What You Gotta Do

` **G0t$0m3**: I fucked the front man of a grunge band from the 2000's. He was jonesying bad for a fix and when I offered him two hundred bucks he took it.`

`**c0urtn3ysh0l3**: @G0t$0m3 $200? u coulda fucked 10 of ur usual hookers for that`

`**grungeg1rl**: @G0t$0m3 you are so gross feeding an addict's habit and then bragging about it online`

`**bigdixxx23**: ` @G0t$0m3 deets or it didnt happen``

`**c0urtn3ysh0l3**: name names sucka `

`**c0urtn3ysh0l3**: or was he teh sucka lol `

`**grungeg1rl**: @c0urtn3ysh0l3 you are so much grosser than @G0ts0m3 come on this guy doesnt deserve to have his name dragged out like this even if hes an addict`

`**G0ts0m3**: Fine deets but since @grungeg1rl is such a fuckin prude no names. He was singer and lead guitar in a band big in Seattle live music in 2001-2005 but like, a total nobody now. Might be dead, can't find him on facebook or anything.`

#

It wasn't like it was proof of anything. There were a lot of grunge bands in Seattle. There were somewhat less from 2001-2005 and only a few big ones, but they just about all had male singers and about half of those played lead guitar as well.

Tina chewed the inside of her cheek. That was still a good... eight possible guys. Who happened to be trying to buy expensive drugs post 2005. Like that could anyone. 

It couldn't be anyone. She knew damn well it wasn't and if she had found out by accident, other people could as well. 

What did she do now? Should she defend his honour, point out she knew the guy and he'd been buying medication for his sick sister? Only that would give way more information and it wasn't hers to share. But this guy was just out there, being an asshole about it. 

It wasn't like it was a big forum. She could just contact the mod in private and ask about getting it removed. That was probably what Farah would do. 

Or Farah would like, find out who he was and where he lived and ninja in through his window and threaten him to never talk about it again or she'd cut his tongue out. 

Okay, the last bit was just Tina, but it was a nice thought. 

Could she ask Hobbes? If she did, he'd know, because she was shit at keeping things secret and then she'd have told someone. 

Crap. 

Flaming shitstick crap. 

In the end, she did the only thing she could. She needed to ask advice and she couldn't let anyone else know. 

She called Todd.

#

Todd read the print out without showing any outward sign of emotion aside from going slightly paler than normal.

Tina slid the bottle of beer closer to him. "I haven't told anyone. But I got all these things I want to do churning up in my head and I can't talk to anyone else 'bout what I _should_ do. Because I'd let slip, or be making a decision about you and that isn't cool." 

Todd grunted and took a hearty drink. He didn't look up at Tina, just read over the paper again and took another drink. 

"And you don't have to explain anything to me. I mean, I've made some assumptions, about medication being super expensive and the fact that you're a bit of a self sacrificing idiot at times, but you don't owe me any explanation. Hell, I'm sure we've both done worse." 

That did finally make him smile slightly, looking to her with a tired gaze. "Yeah, guess we have. It wasn't hurting anyone." 

His voice said one thing, but Tina could hear the weight in his voice. Farah called it Todd's self recrimination voice. "Exactly." And she wasn't accepting it. Whatever Todd thought he'd done in the past, this was not something wrong. "And fuck, the guy's willing to pay to get laid by a frontman, you know he's got it bad for you. Taking cash to get Amanda's meds and fulfilling some sad sack's fantasy in one go has the count on the karma scale." 

"You're being really nice about this." He sounded slightly surprised, which hurt a tiny bit, but Dirk had promised her that Todd was surprised at anyone being nice, ever. 

"What else should I do? We all do what we gotta, sometimes." She kicked him fondly, under the table. "You want me to find out who he is and make his life hell?" 

"Nah." Todd folded the paper. "I'm going to burn this, but it doesn't matter. Like you say, he's the sad piece of shit who had to pay for sex. And he didn't name drop. Most people won't know or care who it was." He met her gaze properly. "Thanks for asking me though. And, everything. You're pretty cool, Tina Tevetino." 

She grinned at him. "Pretty cool, fuck yeah, I'm cool. Cool enough to bang the front man of my favourite band?" 

"Far too cool for that," Todd promised, and instead he knocked their bottles together. 

Eh, it would do. She toasted him back and they enjoyed their beers. 


End file.
